A Room of Pain (Up for adoption)
by darkwolf54326
Summary: Pain. There are 2 kinds of pain. Physical and mental. Body and mind. And we are going to do both to the cinnamon roll of class 1-A. This is my first fanfic so it sucks... TORTURE FIC (if you want to adopt it just PM me)
1. Chapter 1: capture and detain

**Okay, Okay, Okay**

 **This is going to be my first story, ever**

 **It's not gonna be good at all.**

 **I just gotta get this weird shit out of my head you know**

 **Just to let you guys know, my guy is going to be just OP to the max, and just do whatever he wants because I suck at this.**

 **Okay...**

 **Lets get on with the show…**

 **Or story…**

 **You know what I mean.**

 **CHAPTER 1: CAPTURE AND DETAIN**

Happiness, just pure joy and pride

Izuku still couldn't believe that he got his provisional hero licenses a week ago. He already told his mother over the phone but he still wanted to see her. He's gonna surprise her with a visit today and help here around the flat. He was already walking do to the apartments.

'Man o man, I can't wait to go back home and see mom again!' he thought to himself. 'Should I get her anything before I get there? Maybe I'll look around a store to see if anything is available'

He changes his direction and turns left instead of right. As he walks to a close store he notices that there's no one around, thinking little of it he continues walking.

"Huh, guess everyone must be inside, weird."

He continues to walk down the path, wanting to buy his mother something, he looks for a store, until he notices a man in the middle of an alleyway.

The man looks to be around 30 to 35 years old, wearing a brown trench coat, sunglasses, and a fedora. He appears to be calm and is walking to Midoriya as if he knows him

"Hello, might you be Izuku Midoriya young man?" He said this with his voice. His rough hard voice as if he has been smoking since the age of 12

"Y-Yes sir, may I ask who you are" Nervously Isuku asked the man. He did not know what to make of him yet sense he was a person he has never laid eyes on

"That is great news, the author has been meaning to talk to you for some time now" He said enthusiastically "As for my name that is not important, just call me the guy, but if you can just come with me I can show you something that I think you will like."

Izuku a little on edge now said "I'm s-sorry sir but I can't with you, I'm trying to find something for my mother right now but if you gave me the author's name then maybe next time b-but I am on a-"

"Well that's just a shame now isn't it" The guy suddenly cut of Midoriya mid sentence. He looked down with a small frown on his face "Now the author won't like that, won't like that one bit. The author was right, I'm going to have to use force."

Suddenly the guy coughs out a black liquid at the green haired kid at high speeds. Lucky for Midoriya, he quickly moved out of the way using Full Cowl. The liquid landed right near Izuku's leg

"He said you would be a tricky one" the guy said. "But luckily the author made me in his image" the black liquid suddenly latched onto Izuku's legs without his knowledge

"What do you want with me and who- AAHAHAGGHH" The successor of All Might cried out in pain as the black liquid suddenly felt like acid on his leg. It burned his skin as though it was lava and soon went into his bloodstream

Midoriya fell to the ground, about to blackout, he quickly grabbed his phone with little conscience he had left and texted Shoto his location before the guy grabbed his phone.

"Ah yes" the guy said weirdly relieved. " This is perfect kid, I'm not joking, the author said you would do this, AND HE'S NEVER WRONG." The guy started to smile, his teeth abnormally sharp as knives and look to be bones instead of teeth.

"Wh-What, what do you mean" The kid said weakly

"I'm saying I want you friends to come, it makes the story more… _interesting"_ The guy, with Izuku's phone in hand threw it to the ground and stomped on it. He picked up Izuku by the back collar and dragged him into the ally

"W-What do you want with my classmates" Izuku's conscience slowly fading. He could barely make out the shape of the guy who attacked him

"I don't want anything but I can not say for the author, for he is the one that writes the reality we live in on the computer he does his work on. And now Izuku Midoriya, SLEEP" Izuku suddenly went out cold

"Now it will soon be chapter 2…" the guy suddenly went quiet and whispered " _electric boogaloo"_ The guy was suspecting something but nothing happened. "Cool, chapter 2 electric boogaloo, and now time to bring you to the cell. Hehehehe, this will be FUN" The man grinned and opened a portal on the ground and threw Izuku and himself in.

 _ **SCENE CHANGE**_

Izuku could feel his legs and hands bound, he slowly opened his eyes to see a concrete room with a single light above him and a metal door in front of him

'O-OH MAN, I GOT KIDNAPPED' he yelled inside his own head. 'Okay, Okay Izuku, calm down, think, what can I do?' He thought for a few seconds and the only answer was full cowl. 'I guess that's the only thing I can do…'

As Midoriya tried to activate full cowl, he couldn't. 'What, WHAT, why can't I activate my quirk!' He struggled to activate it, to the point in where he drained himself. 'Why…, why can't I use my quirk'.

Now bound to a chair he is stuck, all Izuku Midoriya can do is wait

—

 **So do you guys like it?**

 **Do you want me to do more?**

 **What do you guys think about it?**

 **Like I said, this is my first fanfic and I really don't know what I'm doing so ya…**

 **BYE**

 **Oh and I forgot, none of the characters are owned by me for legal reasons**

 _That's how you do it right, they have something like that in every story… right?_


	2. Chapter 2: electric boogaloo

**Okay, okay, okay…**

 **Random, I know…**

 **Like I said, I have no idea what I'm doing.**

 **So…**

 **ON TO MORE RANDOM SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT**

 **CHAPTER 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO**

Scared, Nervous, all around just worried

Izuku didn't know what to do. Hell, he didn't even know how long he was knocked out for. All he knows is that he is in room with no windows.

"I know that the chair is melted into the ground. The ground, ceiling, and the walls in front, left, and to my right are all concrete. The door in the front wall looks to me made of either iron or steel. The chair is made out of a black metal and the straps that hold me down seem to be made out of metal. What I can't see is the back wall. What could be in back of me" Izuku mumbles to himself, trying to process all that he can about the room that he was stuck in. Using all of his intelligence to see if he can escape.

" _KNOCK-KNOCK"_

The metalic door opens up. Izuku tries to see if any light was on the other side. All he saw was an empty concrete room with no natural light. 'Dang it, still can't figure out the time of day, he stressfully thought to himself.

Midoriya looks at the person who opened the door. He looks to be around his early 30s. He is wearing tinted glasses so he couldn't see his eyes, a white lab coat. His head perfectly shaven. He is hold a branding iron, and a clipboard.

"Izuku Midoriya, Deku, the cinnamon roll of class 1-A and the protagonist of the whole thing. I'm guessing you have questions " The man said. He sounded crazy. As if he was happy yet angry.

"Y-Yes, how do you know who I am" Izuku asked nervously, trying to see if he can get any information.

"Ah, I know you because the author told us" the man said still with that crazed voice.

"Who i-is this author person" Izuku kept on hearing that person but doesn't have a clue of what it means

"Oh, the author! Well, Well, WELL, the author is the master. He is the one that created are bones and flesh all on his computer. He is the one that tells us what to think and what to do. We will follow his every command for he is the one that writes the story of reality" The man said, his voice, still the same, no change.

'These people are INSANE! I'm guessing this author person is like there god'- "AGH" Izuku was suddenly hit by the man

"The author does not like being called a god, kid" The man voice suddenly change to malice while looking down at the kid

'How did he know I called the author a god, does he have a mind reading quirk?' Deku was taken back, suddenly trying to identify what quirk this man had.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you my name, you can call me Cruciatu, anymore questions" the man now named Cruciatu said. His voice back to its crazed state

"Yes, w-why am I here and w-where am I" Midoriya ask still shaken up by the surprise punch.

"You are here because the the author has a special plan for you. As for where you are, even I don't know, HA, CRAZY RIGHT, ah. Now onto the real stuff."

Cruciatu dropped his notepad and put his hand on the flat side of the branding iron. The iron started to turn bright red radiating heat

'Wait this man has 2 qui-Wait no, No, NO NO' Izuku thought. He tried with all his might he could muster to get out of his chair, but he was bound by metal to stay

The iron was smashed on the center of his hand, burning right on it, for the cinnamon roll was now burnt

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG, W-WHY, WHY" Izuku cried out as tears started to form in his eyes. His hand convulsing in pain as the hot metal touched flesh

"There done!" Cruciatu then took the iron off of Izuku's hand. "See kid, I didn't warn you so it could hurt more, that's the joy of it" his voice now happy with no anger in it

A black number was now burnt onto Deku's hand. 45, the number 45 was burnt into the hand, never to be taken off

Izuku still crying because of the pain saw Cruciatu about to leave but stopped suddenly…

"Welcome to a Room of Pain subject 45" Cruciatu then left and closed the metal door

 **God what is wrong with me...**

 **If you have questions just leave a comment.**

 **Hey, maybe you can give me an idea to see where to take this fan fiction.**

 **This… horrible… fan fiction….**

 **See ya**


	3. Chapter 3: pain of the soul

**Where am I going with this story?**

 **The only reason you haven't seen other main characters is because I don't know how to do them.**

 **I can't yet grasp there feelings and personality YET**

 **So**

 **Lets do this**

 **CHAPTER 3: PAIN OF THE SOUL**

Tired, exhausted, just out of it

Midoriya just went through an experience he never thought he would go through. He has just been branded with the number 45 on his hand. Still stuck in the chair, he could no scratch or even touch his newly burnt skin. His hand still in burning pain but he could manage it

'45...45...why 45?' Izuku thought to himself. He could hardly think straight, they pain has made him exhausted. He does not know how long he has been awake for but it feels like forever.

'Wait…He called me subject 45… subject...45...THAT MEANS THEY'RE OTHER!' Izuku finally connected all the dots. He wasn't the only one in this death trap.

He couldn't believe that anyone else was in this _room of pain_ as Cruciatu called it. Izuku didn't want anyone else to have to go through the pain he is going through, but it already did long before he was here.

When panicking about any other people getting hurt he

saw the notepad Cruciatu had dropped. It had the the words…

Inko Midoriya…

Deleted…

"no no no no no no no no" Izuku had started to mumble to himself. His eyes turned to shock as he could barely carry on. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it.

"They wouldn't...they couldn't..." He started to lose it. His mind was slowly tearing itself apart piece by piece. Izuku started to violently shake in his chair, but could not get free

"NO NO NO NO NO" Izuku started to yell in the room. He was going mad with grief, loss, anger, rage, for the green haired kid did not know what to do. He could not come to terms with the fact that his mother was gone.

He wanted to escape, he wanted to run and see if it was true. He did not want to be in this room of pain. He needed to save the others in this place. He wondered if he could even get out...

Subject 45 had been defeated before they even began

—-–—

 _In another room_

Cruciatu and the Guy were looking at the live feed in subject 45's room. They saw what happened every second after they left the room.

"Hey Guy, did we kill Inko because I don't remember that being in the text." Cruciatu said confusingly but still with the biggest grin he could pull off. He couldn't even remember what Inko looked like. All he knew was the it was the kid's mother

"We didn't " The Guy said plain and flatly with no emotion to his voice.

"How about the other subjects because I can not remember who or what the hell they look like" Cruciatu said

"We don't have other subjects" Guy said still looking at the feed. This revelation shocked Cruciatu

"Then what's the POINT of all of this, why did I do that to the Kid" He flipped his head around and look at Guy. Cruciatu was starting to get mad. He always wanted to know WHY he was doing something. He needed a purpose with a reason.

"It is so we can damage the subject mentally, what hurts a true hero the most is knowing that the innocent and the ones he cared about is dead or being in pain" The Guy was starting to go off and explain.

"The Author told me we are not hurting anyone else but Subject 45 for there are no other subjects, we did not hurt or kill the mother, she is still alive." The Guy said with a excited tone when he said the word " _author_ ".

"Her and all the other friends of Subject 45 will be worried about him, and once they see what we did to them…" The guy stopped talking and wanted to see if Cruciatu knew what was happening

"They will truly be the ones hurt…" Cruciatu finally spoke. He didn't think pain could go this far. He smiled but it was off, not with crazed look but a look of sympathy.

"Note that we are not going to kill the subject, instead we are just going to scar him. Scar him physically and mentally. Scar him to the point that this will be the only place he remembers." The Guy had no emotional he said this, as though he was just a robot. He merely was looking at the feed, looking at the subject thinking what the Author command them to do next.

"Huh ya… that'll be fun…" Cruciatu was now looking down. He was thinking. Thinking about if this was right.

'Is this right? Is the author right about this? I don't thi~*\£\¥.!\¥\\*¥\\_==\=[¥\'£]!\\\\*_+=|]€. OF COURSE IT'S RIGHT, THE AUTHOR IS THE ONE WHO CONTROLS THE REALITY, WHY WOULD HE BE WRONG IF HE WROTE WHAT WAS RIGHT AND WHAT WAS WRONG.' Cruciatu now knew that it was right and that it was silly to question the author.

"You are right Guy, this will be fun" Cruciatu was now on board with the idea. He wanted to see the subject in pain for it is enjoyable for the author.

"See! I told you the Author was right. And he will be right forever because he is the one who created this world. Do you agree?" Guy said this with a little happier tone

"Yes I do Guy, yes I do" Cruciatu wit Guy that he was in agreement that the author makes the best

For scars can be left anywhere, especially in the soul

—-

 **Man aren't I just a demon.**

 **If you guys want to help me and do class A-1's reaction to subjects 45's disappearance that would be great.**

 **Thank you and I hope you do good and be the opposite of me.**

 _I'm a damn demon_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm putting this up for adoption. If anyone wants this then just PM me.


End file.
